Beach Fun
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris is on the beach at camp and so is Courtney! They both happen to like walks on the beach.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Courtney hated being an all star! It wasn't fun at all and she hated sharing a stupid cabin with Gwen, Heather, Zoey, Lindsay, Jo and Sierra! They were all idiots as far as she was concerned. Zoey and Gwen were talking about Duncan and Mike and Sierra was obsessively talking about Cody. Lindsay had no clue what she was even doing on the island or where she was and Jo was lifting weights while Heather was painting her nails, trying to get Alejandro to notice her all over again. It was late in the afternoon and the challenge for the day had ended and Courtney was going nuts in this cabin with these girls. Courtney was going for a nice long walk without them, that way she could clear her head and keep herself from going nuts.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked her, glancing up from painting her nails.

"Out." Courtney glared as she pushed the cabin door open. "Just because we're on the same team doesn't mean that I need to tell you every move I'm making."

"You better not even think of making an alliance with any of the boys." Heather warned her. "I'll make sure you're the next to go if you do!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and slammed the cabin door behind her. Heather was starting to get on her nerves to the point that she was almost willing to form an alliance with Zoey, Gwen and Sierra to vote Heather out. How was she supposed to win this game without losing her mind from living with these people? Courtney decided to go down to the beach, it was the one thing that reminded her of home. No matter how stressed out Courtney was she would always sit in her yard and watch the sunset and since she's been on this show, she hasn't been able to do it in a long time. She decided it was time for her to do it again.

* * *

When Courtney got to the beach a smile appeared on her face for the first time in a long time. She took her shoes off and put her feet in the warm sand. It felt so nice, the beach did look beautiful when she wasn't running around doing challenges on it.

"Didn't know you were a fan of the beach." Chris walked up behind her, making her jump.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm here so I don't drive myself crazy."

"I'm looking for my wallet." Chris told her while he was laughing. "Didn't mean to scare you. It was still funny, I just didn't mean to do it."

"You have some issues." Courtney sighed. "Go away. I just want to be by myself..."

"Why?" Chris asked her "You don't strike me as a loner."

"It's called my sanity." Courtney told him. "You don't have to live with these people! If you dealt with them as long as I have, you would go nuts too."

"Then it's a good thing that I don't." Chris laughed at her.

"Haha." Courtney glared. "I just needed to get away from it all."

"This is nice though." Chris admitted "I never really noticed how nice things like this could be."

"Things like this?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah, the sunset." Chris smiled "Hanging out here on the beach with you. Stuff like that."

"Chris, we're not hanging out together." Courtney turned and told him. "We just both happened to be on the beach."

"You wanna walk in the sand by the water like they do in those cheesy movies?" Chris asked her. "That can be fun."

"That would involve going with you." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to do that."

"C'mon Court!" Chris grabbed her hand. "It'll be fun."

"You're idea of fun involves harassing teenagers and making them do stupid challenges." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'll pass."

"That's not an option." Chris grabbed her hand and started walking with her. "I don't want to walk on the beach alone! I hate these kids just as much as you do. In fact, the only reason I'm even talking to you is because out of all of them here, you're the least stupid."

"That's a good point." Courtney agreed. "I'll go for the walk with you. Just don't let everyone know I agreed to this."

Courtney agreed to take Chris's hand and the two of them walked on the beach in complete silence. Courtney may have hated the game but she didn't hate Chris, at least not right now.

* * *

**There we go. More Chrisney for you guys! I know I haven't updated anything in a few days but I'm gonna get back to it and start updating more often. **


End file.
